Like an Idiot
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Because this is Shizuo and he is Izaya. And blood and fight are necessary in their relationship. AU. Yakuza!Shizuo Lemony goodness! FIXED. BETA-ED


A well waited request from my friend. Sorry it took so long.

I was desperate for some prompts/requests for all of my fav pairings, and she input angst love without cheating and other mainstream thing. And I got this.. I hope this isn't too..mainstream.

.

.

I'm lazy to explain this on the story, so I would tell you instead.

This is AU, still in Japan, Shizuo is the first successor, the first in line for the leading Yakuza throne in Japan. Shizuo takes the "duty" since he doesn't want Kasuka to be directly involved in such dangerous situation. And Izaya is working under Shizuo's command, since Izaya's father also worked under Shizuo's, and it's to be expected for Izaya to swears his loyalty to Shizuo too. I'll cut the chase, etc, and make Shizuo and Izaya a lover already. Izaya is still an informant, though in his job description, he's expected to be on the field also and get down on the front lines if it's needed. He'll also still have his "love" for humanity, though he sees Shizuo as a monster, so he could selfishly love Shizuo because he's not a human.

* * *

Beta-ed by **Lightnin**g Lily

thank you so much!

* * *

.

**Like an Idiot**

.

.

_We're constantly playing a dangerous game_

_What's new about it ?_

.

.

* * *

.

The gentle hum from the lamps above his head and the slight breeze from the air conditioners in his office room accompanied Shizuo on the calm evening that day. The click clack sound from the mouse and the soft scratches from a pen to the paper he was writing on echoed in the empty room. It was peaceful, a perfect environment for the fake blonde to work on his annoying paperwork.

But, like any other situation, peace wouldn't stay for too long.

A loud bang from the door slammed against the wall resounded on the silent room; revealing a fuming and furious Orihara Izaya. His black suit was unbuttoned and crumpled here and there, there were some specks of blood on his white shirt and his black tie was hanging loosely on his neck.

Shizuo had known who it was before he looked at the rude guest in front of his door. Actually, he had expected him to come into his office unceremoniously and rudely after the recent action he had pulled for him.

But of course, Shizuo would still raise his head with bored expression as he stared at the intruder with "What do you want" look.

The intruder growled in anger before he stomped into the room. His black expensive shoes made bug bug noise and right before he arrived in front of Shizuo's desk, the intruder leisurely took one of his knives and jabbed it into the desk with terrifying force as the said knife embedded deeply on the mahogany desk.

"Explain." Izaya demanded. His red eyes were glaring daggers on the handsome face in front of him.

"What is there to explain?" Shizuo said indifferently all while maintaining his straight face as he stared back at the all too familiar red eyes of his lover.

"Don't pretend to be dumb and answer my question!" Izaya growled as another knife found its way in front of the first knife. "Why did you draw me out from the mission, with a fucking escort no less?" Izaya said. Fury filled his emotion. He, by any means, wasn't short tempered—unlike the man he claimed as his lover—but when he's mad, hell hath no fury compared to him.

Shizuo sighed in resignation before he stared back with equal determination and seriousness. "It's for your sake."

"For my sake, my ass." Izaya said furiously.

"It is." Shizuo replied calmly. "The situation has turned to the worst and with the war is looming over, I must draw you back to the HQ."

"The war is inevitable, yes, but we're definitely going to win. No reason for such disgusting and unneeded precaution." Izaya hissed. "I'm needed on that mission and you screw it with taking me back here."

"Someone has replaced your position in the mission you're talking about. He may not be as brilliant as you, but he's good enough to bring completion on the mission." Shizuo said; ignoring the small flinch he felt when Izaya said his concern over him was disgusting and unneeded.

"And again I said, the precaution is unneeded-or did your brain recede into nothing again as you turn into a protozoan once more?" Izaya sarcastically said.

"You're one of the important figures in the family, flea. Your safety must come first." Shizuo tried to reason. Ironic, wasn't it? Wasn't he was the one who lost his composure and the flea was always the one who could be calm through everything; even reason anything that angered him?

Izaya hissed in annoyance as he drew his gun out of nowhere and pointed it on Shizuo's forehead. "I don't see Shinra, Kadota, or any others are being drawn out too. You're mixing business with your personal life, protozoan." Izaya accused.

"Shinra's works are still in the HQ while Kadota and Celty is still preparing the novices. Mikado, Masaomi and Seri are too young and not dangerous enough for a threat to them. No one even with half brain will attack Simon. And the rests are either in HQ or on rest leave." Shizuo explained with strange calmness.

"Vorona. She's with me in the mission. Why didn't you draw her out too?" Izaya questioned; bitter tone evident on his voice.

"She can defend herself well enough, flea." Shizuo said. Irritation began to show in his voice.

Izaya snorted. "So your little mistress could defend herself while I couldn't?"

"Flea…" Shizuo warned him.

"What? So you have more faith in her than in me?" Izaya's voice full of venom. "Oh, pardon me, of course, after all she's your perfect mistress who has been in love with you, since like, forever. I'm nothing of course in comparison to her." Izaya said in false happy tone he used to wear when he was dealing with his client.

"Izaya!" Shizuo roared.

With that, Shizuo stood from his seat with anger emanating from his figure.

"It isn't necessary to bring that out, Flea." Shizuo growled slightly.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve, Shizu-chan~" Izaya mocked.

"Don't mock someone's feelings, Izaya, and you know I never reciprocated her feelings."

"Are you saying her safety isn't your priority, Shizu-chan?" Izaya fake gasped.

Shizuo growled deeply. "Don't push it, Flea. She is, but you and Kasuka are my main priority and that means ensuring that both of you are safe."

Izaya Orihara is an informant, a very skilled one, and he rarely to 0.001% misreads his beloved human. And he clearly knew from his sources that things have horribly escalated, but he didn't exactly expect his Shizu-chan would actually go to the extreme with his safety. While it's flattering, Izaya Orihara has an ego almost as big as Shizuo, if not bigger; so instead of a compliment, it's an insult to him-hence the unusual anger.

"Our lifestyle spells nothing but danger, Shizu-chan. Oh, I know~ little Shizu-chan here is trying to convey that he trusts her more than "the important figure" in the family so she would suck his dick tonight." Izaya said with a sing-song tone as he twirled to the center of the room.

Before he know it, a vase slammed onto his right side of the face and it broke into some sharp pieces which injured his face and the rest of the used to be beautiful vase clattered on the floor.

It had happened too fast—fast enough for his natural reflexes to be registered useless—maybe due to the fact that it has been years since he needed to avoid around 100 km/hour speed things Shizuo threw.

Instinctively, he covered his injured face and faced the shocked blonde; if Shizuo's wide eyes and slightly opened mouth weren't enough proof. With a small grunt, Izaya tried to suppress the hot searing pain he felt on his face. He could feel his hand get slimy and wet as the time went by, undoubtedly from his wounds.

"Fuck! Are you okay, flea?" Shizuo half yelled as he jumped from his desk, but before he could go to the informant's side, Izaya raised his left hand in stop manner. Izaya lifted his right hand a bit and let his eye open and he thanked any God out there that his eyes were safe.

It wasn't long before a knock resounded in the tense room and Mikado came in wearing his normal clothes. "Shizuo-san, you have a meeting in another minute with Shiki-san. I've retrieved Kasuka, Mairu and Kururi, they're already been escorted to their respective rooms. And—, what the heck happened to you, Izaya-san!" Mikado rushed fully into the room, not minding his boss at all.

"Just... Small injuries…" Izaya managed to say between biting his lips as he crouched on his knees.

"Where is Shizuo-san! Shiki-san is already here!" Masaomi yelled before he ran into the room and saw his lithe lover crouched near Izaya who held his right side of his face with his hand while blood dripped on the floor.

"Shizuo-san, you have to be in the meeting room now!" Masaomi sternly said as he recovered from the shock faster than anyone.

"B-but, flea-"

"—is going to be taken care by us." Masaomi sternly said.

"Just concentrated on the meeting, Shizuo-san, we'll handle this." Mikado said as he helped Izaya to stand up.

Shizuo torn in between wanting to hold his lover and take him to Shinra—all while saying sorry multiple times—or going to the meeting, because without Shiki's support, their rate of winning would be decreased by 50% and he didn't want to shed any unneeded blood.

When he sensed his lover dilemma, Izaya waved his left hand in dismissed manner; a silent order for Shizuo to go already as his lower lips was busy being bitten to distract him from the pain. With regret Shizuo muttered sorry to Izaya before he ran to the meeting room.

And with that, Izaya finally allowed himself to completely lean on Mikado.

"Izaya-san!" Panic was evident in Mikado's voice.

"I'm okay.. Just dizzy..." Izaya said slowly. He felt Masaomi and Mikado began to lead him to Shinra's place, but when he blinked again, suddenly he was staring on a familiar ceiling.

"Fuck, it has been years since I actually fainted." Izaya grimaced. With a groan, he pushed himself to sit upright on the soft and inviting bed, and saw Shinra sitting on the nearby sofa with a book on his hold. He must have heard his groan because Shinra suddenly stood and jogged to his side of the bed.

"You're awake? Good, you've only been out for an hour; I guess your body is still rather immune to Shizuo's rough handling." Shinra chuckled a bit. "You have a minor concussion, but nothing serious, and the wounds on your face are mostly scratches, though you have one rather big piece on your forehead, but I've taken care of it. Unfortunately, you also have a rather nasty bruise on the upper cheek, but other than that, you're good." Shinra explained. "You should apply this three time a day from tomorrow until the bruise fades and I'll personally change your bandage to ensure there's no infection. If you're still dizzy and feel nausea, drink this tablet a maximum of three times a day, so I suggest one after you eat." Shinra added as he put a small bottle filled with tablets along with the lotion cream.

"I don't think you want to eat something heavy, so I asked the maid to bring you some sushi and ootoro." Shinra added as he pushed a tray of food beside Izaya's bed. "Tea with honey will be good to help you sleep too, so I suggest you drink it."

"What time is it, Shinra?" Izaya asked, paying little attention to Shinra's speech.

"Around eight. Well, since you're awake and all—great timing by the way—I'm going to have dinner with my beloved Celty~" Shinra started to giggle in his usual twisted way. "Just call Mikado or Masaomi if you need anything, they're on patrol tonight." Shinra added before he slipped out from the master bedroom.

Izaya groaned as he let himself plop down on the bed. He carefully touched his bandaged forehead and his—he assumed—bruised cheeks. It still stung a bit when Izaya touched it and he wondered just how bad this wound was; for him to be able feel the slight sting against Shinra's usually strong pain killer.

His stomach grumbled as his mind finally became aware of the presence of his favorite food, ootoro. Making mental note to thank Shinra later, Izaya sat up once more, took the tray and began to eat silently. Izaya grimaced at every chews; it seemed that his wounds also hinder him from eating peacefully.

After he's done, he put the tray aside and swallowed one of the pills Shinra prescribed for him before he relaxed once more on the bed.

He had the mind to look at the mirror and see just how bad it was, but the warm bed under him was too inviting, and with his stomach full enough, a comforting daze dawned upon him and without his consent, he fell asleep.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shizuo couldn't exactly concentrate on the damn meeting and Shiki felt it.

He kept thinking about Izaya; how's he doing, is he okay, are the wounds fatal enough, does he need an emergency surgery, etc. His mind rotated in bad possibilities, and the fact he couldn't even properly know just how bad that vase injured his lover agitated him. That damned vase's pieces could injure the informant's right eye, damn it! Shizuo could saw the quite bloody mess on Izaya's face even with his hand covered the wounds. The floor under him was wet with some blood too.

He bit his lips in annoyance. Damn, Shizuo couldn't recall when the last time he actually lost control with Izaya like that was. It had been years, if he remembered properly. Ever since they became an item, Shizuo and Izaya rarely got into serious fights; some chase and light wrestling occurred more often.

Even then, Izaya never got injured aside from some scratches.

"I should've known it would end like this…." Shizuo thought. He has been rather afraid of his own inhuman power. He despised violence, despite the fact he himself was violence in every sense of word.

He was afraid and that's why he's so lonely. Always alone in his circle, aside from the body guards his parents assigned to protect him until the day he could easily overpower his own body guards.

He was afraid of hurting someone precious to him with his monstrous power. He stopped hugging his mom, dad, even Kasuka in fear he would crush their bones. He stopped making friends in fear that someday he would lose control and accidentally kill his friends.

The fact he was the first line in throne for his father title, worsened the situation. He couldn't trust people anymore, aside of the people he knew from his childhood.

And they're only his mom, dad, Kasuka, Shinra, Celty, and his Godfather, Tom.

But everything changed ever since he met Izaya during high school.

He managed to piss him off without much effort.

So his cat and mouse relationship with Izaya began.

It was on one random night on his last year in school, Shizuo realized something.

He was attracted to Izaya.

Because…why?

It took him another month before he found the answers.

Izaya was actually able to love his family, in his own twisted way. He could remember how he manipulated and deceived many people that day, so he could save his twin sister, even though he said it was to train himself.

Izaya also cared for people around him, whom he saw as "interesting human", even though it's only few, named the monster, Kadota, and Shinra. He agreed to tutor both Shizuo and Kadota even though Shizuo was his 'mortal enemy'.

Shizuo also realized that outside their little chase and seek game, Izaya and he actually had a quite decent friendship with both of their father working together and Izaya's sisters fawning over Shizuo's little brother.

Izaya was also reliable in state of emergency. It showed when Shizuo, Izaya, Kadota and Shinra were ambushed with Shizuo's dad enemy when they were camping. With Kadota's timing, Izaya's intelligence, Shizuo's monstrous power and Shinra's disturbingly abundant knowledge about poisonous plants and vital points on the human body, they managed to escape and survived until a rescue team arrived to help them.

And the most important, Izaya was unbreakable. He didn't need to be protected from anything, even himself; this monster, because he did a wonderful thing for almost three years straight.

And that's how Shizuo finally saw an attractive young man with brain and looks underneath that manipulative, deceiving, cruel attitude.

Especially his red eyes. Izaya's red eyes were absolutely abnormal and Shizuo took comfort in it. Maybe because that meant Izaya was also his companion of abnormality in the society.

Well, with Izaya's attitude he could barely be called 'human', but that physical fact relieved him and it enough to finally admit that he liked Izaya more than a friend.

Their first kiss started while on their daily chase and seek game, when he managed to corner Izaya on a wall on the rooftop of the school. He didn't know what kind of demon possessed him, but he remembered he stared at the healthy flush on Izaya's cheeks and the sound of Izaya's pants were enough to make him do the unthinkable. Or maybe, he knew the demon, and it was Izaya himself.

Their first kiss was rough and demanding from Shizuo's part, but when Izaya recovered from his shock, he kissed him back with equal fervor, and slowly but surely, their kiss turned to be passionate and full of untold feelings. And of course, filled with lust. Hence why their first kiss was also their first French kiss.

Call it rushed whatever, but he knew, both of them enjoyed it and they started their un-labeled relationship. They didn't know if they could be called a 'couple' with the untold feelings and their violence to each other, but they knew they were more than just best friends. They let it continue that way, until they both thought they were ready for real commitment.

Their parents probably knew, especially their fathers, from the beginning, because one night, on a small dinner both of their parents have, Izaya's father talked to Shizuo and vice versa on the dinner table in front of their mothers and little brother and twin sisters.

"…please protect Izaya with your life. With his attitude he'll undoubtedly put himself in trouble."

"Don't leave Shizuo alone on his long road. He has spent his life lonely enough."

That night, they realized, maybe they'll stuck together forever.

Months after that night, a war broke between clans in Japan.

Shizuo's dad managed to attain victory, but it cost his mother and almost all of Orihara's family.

Shizuo still could vividly recall that dreaded feeling after Shizuo's dad's victorious declaration; one of his men told him that the Orihara's were nowhere to be found aside for Mairu and Kururi who were in hiding. He could still remember how he raced to the last place Izaya was spotted, the feeling like someone threw a big bucket of ice to his body when he couldn't find him anywhere, the painful feeling he felt in his chest while his mind raced with endless possibilities.

And also the relief when he found him around one kilometer from his last point. He was leaning on a cracked wall; barely conscious. It was the time he realized he's finally man enough to admit that he's in love with him. When Izaya recognized him, Izaya let out a small smile of relief.

"Nothing could beat you down, eh, Shizu-chan…" Izaya managed to say before he lost his consciousness.

When Izaya woke up a week later, his father and mother's funeral has been done by Shizuo's father, along with Shizuo's mother's funeral. Izaya took it surprisingly calm.

"We bet and play with our life almost every day, Shizu-chan. Death is only to be expected to happen someday." He said calmly.

But when he looked at those red eyes, he saw a boy, who had just lost his both of his parents, underneath this man, who calmly lost most of his family.

Shizuo wanted to protect him. To love him and give everything he needed. To be this man's world, to be Izaya's everything.

So he kissed him.

"What do you want now, Shizu-chan? I can't play with you anymore. I have to take care of my responsibilities and protect my sisters. I'm the head now after all." Izaya faced Shizuo with serious manner.

"And unfortunately, flea, I'm in love with you so you're stuck with me. You'll be nowhere but by my side from now on." Shizuo replied in the same manner.

Izaya let out his signature smirk; contrasted against the sad glint on his red eyes, "Well, I couldn't complain about that one."

That day, Shizuo swore, that he'd never, ever hurt Izaya.

But now years later, he broke it.

He had hurt his flea.

He should've known. He's a true monster after all. And Izaya, underneath that attitude, was still a human.

Monster.

Unfit to be with a human.

These thoughts filled his mind, even after the meeting with Shiki.

With heavy steps, he made his way to their bedroom; dreading to see Izaya's injuries, to see Izaya in pain because of him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was when he felt someone rubbed his uninjured cheek slowly, that Izaya woke up. He opened his eyes and saw blurry image of a man who was sitting on the edge of the bed and when he tried to focused his disoriented mind, he finally recognize whose hand it belonged to.

"Izaya…." Shizo still rubbed his cheek in affectionate manner. His slow and tender affection made Izaya's insides feel warm in his still hazy state.

When his foggy mind finally cleared up, he could see regret and pain filled those eyes Izaya loved so much. Eyes which always made him shudder.

His eyes too, were the first reason why he fell in love with this man.

But now those eyes were staring at him with pain, regret and shame before Shizuo turned his face into another direction. An occurrence which rarely happened—especially the latter part—but when it did, he could felt his heart break every time his Shizu-chan had those kinds of emotions.

And it didn't help that he, Orihara Izaya, said man's own lover, was the cause of that shame, pain, and regret.

Silence ensued between them; the fact that Izaya has sat up on the bed and was currently staring at Shizuo didn't help.

Another moment passed before Shizuo finally had the guts to look at Izaya once more.

"Look, flea, I'm sorry." Shizuo started. "I.. I didn't mean to lost control and.. and injure you." Shizuo frowned in shame when he said 'injure'.

"I should've known… I'm dangerous. Even for you." Shizuo added. "I don't want to hurt you even more." Shizuo stared at the floor under him.

A short silence passed before Izaya opened his mouth. "Are you done talking, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said.

"Then it's my turn to talk and you're not allowed to interrupt me." Izaya huffed as he put his hands in front of his chest.

"You're truly a protozoan with no brain, Shizu-chan. We've passed this topic about you being dangerous and might hurt me and that other shit years ago, dumbass. You're as dangerous as I am, Shizu-chan."

"But-"

"I said listen, Shizu-chan. These injuries are nothing. Nothing serious at all. Just a minor surgery and concussion. And if you think you could walk out from my life just because of this little incident, then you're truly brainless."

At this Shizuo stood in anger. "Don't you see, flea? This might be little, but what if there's BIG incident?"

"Then I'll most probably be killed." Izaya answered calmly. "As I've told you years ago, death is only to be expected from people like us, Shizuo. Be it from you, or from anyone else or even sickness, sooner or later, I'll die. Stop talking in what if and enjoy what we have." Izaya wisely said.

Shizuo growled in annoyance, "You don't see my points, flea! Have you seen yourself on the mirror? Have you seen just how bad your injuries are?" In a second, Izaya was lifted from the bed by Shizuo, who dragged him to the full body mirror on the corner of the room.

"See!"

Izaya couldn't help but a little bit surprised just how bad the wounds looked. It looked like he was hit by a fuckin' train, for God's sake.

But Izaya laughed. Laughed so hard that it started to hurt his stomach.

"What the hell are you laughing about, flea!" Shizuo scolded as he held the laughing informant.

"It's been so long since I actually got these kinds of injuries, Shizu-chan. We should celebrate it!" Izaya said between his laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is the concussion getting to you or something?" Shizuo said with half concern and half disbelief.

When his laughter finally subsided, Izaya talked. "Shizu-chan, this kind of thing is meant to be happen in our relationship. Our relationship is okay, almost perfect even, but without this kind of thing, it would be too perfect. Or what my humans like to say, fake." He said as he rubbed his eyes from small tears from the laughs.

"What?"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan… To be honest, I was a bit afraid since our relationship seemed too perfect in my opinion, in note just what kind of hell we could emit to each other in high school—not that I'm complaining—but I'm worried about it. Our argument today only triggered my worries." He turned around and faced Shizuo.

"Listen carefully, Shizu-chan, I'm in love with you and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. If you get another man or woman, I wouldn't hesitate to get them away from you."

And Izaya kissed the fake blonde man. He wounded his arms on Shizuo's neck before Shizuo's arms finally drapped around Izaya's body.

When they broke their heated kiss, a string of saliva connected their mouth.

"Possessive, aren't we?" Shizuo whispered huskily.

"Only for you~" Izaya sang. "I heard make up sex is awesome, Shizu-chan. Want to try it?" Izaya whispered hotly on the young leader's ear as his hand wandered around Shizuo's chest in seductive manner.

"With pleasure." Shizuo answered, finally realizing that if his flea could act like this, then the injuries weren't exactly serious just as he said.

Without warning, Shizuo began to kiss Izaya senseless. With his right hand, he placed it on Izaya's thigh and motioned it to his waist. Izaya, who understood what he wanted, jumped and circled his legs around Shizuo's waist; accidently rubbing their crotches together and making them release a groan of pleasure.

Shizuo quickly walked and threw Izaya on their bed before he followed Izaya.

Patience was never his best friend, so Shizuo ripped Izaya's white shirt; making the button flew around. As quick as he ripped the shirt, Shizuo began attacking his lover's neck and collarbone; giving him numerous hickeys which replied with long moan of approval from his informant.

When Izaya noticed that his lover was still fully clothed, he pushed Shizuo off his chest, who was teasing his nipples.

"Clothes off. Now." Izaya demanded.

Shizuo chuckled as he saw the fire in his lover. Shizuo quickly unbuttoned his shirt and Izaya cursed silently as he could find himself getting hornier every time that delicious flesh revealed more and more underneath that shirt.

Now with both of their top bare aside of the pants they were wearing, Shizuo kissed Izaya's inviting lips once more and rubbed their arousals; earning a delicious, horny mewl from Izaya.

"..mn… Aaahh.. S-Shizuo…." Izaya moaned wantonly. "Damn it, Shizu-chan, if you didn't get both of us out from this annoying pants, I'll kill you in ninety ways." Izaya whispered as he held Shizuo's cheeks. With a growl, Shizuo did what he asked and they're as naked as a newborn baby.

With their arousal uncovered, Shizuo ground their arousal harder but slower in a seductive way. Pre-cum began to leak from Izaya's as his hands scratched Shizuo's back in pleasure.

Loving the reaction, Shizuo's hand began to play with the tip of Izaya's arousal; making the said man even needier and wanting more than just this.

"Mnhh.. Shizu-chan.. Ahh…" His moans only fuelled Shizuo's actions. "Please…"

Izaya was only rewarded in a wet rough kiss. He managed to get away from the kiss when Shizuo forcefully pushed his tongue inside Izaya's mouth but only to groan in pain-pleasure when Shizuo tilted his head with his black hair and forcefully made an entrance once more in Izaya's cavern.

Izaya widen his legs and locked it around Shizuo's waist in silent plea.

"Iza..ya…" Shizuo groaned when Izaya grinded their arousals.

"I can't take it anymore.. Please.. Shizuo…" Izaya tried to plead with his most seductive tone.

"As you wish, flea." Shizuo whispered huskily. He pumped Izaya's arousal, making more pre-cum leaked from the tip and wet his fingers.

"Nyaahh… Shizu…chan.."

When he deemed his fingers were wet enough, he inserted two fingers in Izaya's hole. Preparing him for something that's definitely much bigger and harder.

"Ahh.. Mmnhh… Ah!" Izaya moan went up an octave when Shizuo found his spot.

An evil smirk appeared on his sweating face. Shizuo purposefully rubbed Izaya's spot. Hard.

"AAAAHH!" Izaya's eyes were wide with shock with the onslaught pleasure. His head tossed around as Shizuo kept rubbing his spot.

"Damn it, flea. You're a hot mess." Shizuo let out a chuckle after he took out his hand from his lover's hole. Then he positioned himself before he went in, in one quick smooth thrust.

"Gah! Shi… zuo…." Izaya couldn't control his moans anymore as his lover finally filled him.

Shizuo started to pumped in and out of Izaya in hard and fast manner; leaving the other man unable to moan properly.

When Shizuo hit his prostate, Izaya swore he saw stars.

Their makeup sex quickly turned into rough, needy sex since they haven't united as one for almost two weeks, thanks to the mission Shizuo himself assigned to Izaya.

"Aaahh.. Mnnnh.. Shizu…ohh… I can't hold back anymore…" Izaya cried brokenly at every pound Shizo did to him. He could feel his nether region winding tighter and tighter every time Shizuo buried himself so deep to the hilt in himself. Hot. Deep. Feverish. Too much.

"Then, scream my name, Izaya." Shizuo huskily said as he twisted one of Izaya's nipple.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya screamed after some thrusts, and the last one managed to hit his prostate and Shizuo evilly grinded it.

The look Izaya made with the pleasure feeling he got was enough to push Shizuo to the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could and came hard inside the informant's body.

Their pants were the only things that could be heard in the bedroom. When Shizuo finally recovered, he rolled to Izaya's side and pulled the still panting informant onto his chest.

"I think.. we vertified .. the rumour, Shizu-chan." Izaya said between his lessening pants.

"Hn." Shizuo replied as he wrapped his body around Izaya's; trapping the smaller man.

"Do you want to try another rumour?" Izaya looked up to his lover with mischievous look on his face.

"If this is a bribe to let you go on another mission, it won't work, flea." Shizuo smirked when he felt his lover pouted.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

…. Wow I did it again.

First attempt at Shizaya, so sorry if they're OOC… But my second attempt at BL lemony goodness. Wwww

R & R please and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XD


End file.
